1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a tampon applicator and, more particularly, to a tampon applicator with a taped finger grip. The taped finger grip has a three-dimensional shape.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Tampon applicators are used to inject an absorbent or hygienic material, known as a tampon pledget, into a vaginal cavity. The use of such applicators requires that a user grip the applicator and guide it easily into the vaginal cavity. This is particularly important since a portion or all of the applicator is out of a direct line of vision of the user during insertion. Accordingly, applicators that are difficult to grip and control can hinder proper and rapid delivery of the pledget and, moreover, may result in discomfort to the user during delivery of the pledget.
Another problem associated with a difficult to grip applicator is that the user often applies excessive gripping force on the body of the applicator to compensate for the lack of gripability. This excessive force may partially deform and damage the body of the applicator, thereby distorting the cross-section of the applicator and obstructing the normal pathway of the plunger therefrom. As a result, the user may be required to apply a significant amount of force to eject the pledget from the applicator.
One approach to provide the user with improved gripability is to form a finger grip that is unitary to the tampon applicator. The finger grip can be formed by embossing either an outside surface or inside surface of an already formed applicator. The embossed portion of the applicator typically takes the form of a series of raised circumferential rings or a series of discrete raised dots aligned in several circumferential rows. Examples of such finger grips can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,308 to Fox et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,501 to Klesius, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,964 to Huffman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,963 to Sheldon; U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,042 to Melvin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,833 to Wiegner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,634 to Berger; U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,533 to Leyer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,717 to Fourness; U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,502 to Ruth and U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,423 Rickard et al.
However, the use of such embossing techniques on the applicator has several drawbacks. On a film coated applicator, embossing a gripping surface on the applicator does not supply an adequate grip especially if the user has wet hands. On a non-film coated applicator, embossing a gripping surface on the applicator can easily punch through the cardboard, thereby resulting in a rough finger grip that may be uncomfortable to the user.
Another approach to the gripping problem is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,169 to Voss et al., which generally discloses the use of separate raised elements that are applied to an outer tube of a tampon applicator to provide a finger grip. The elements can be formed of plastic, rubber, ceramic, paper or cardboard, and can either be affixed to the outer tube by interference fit or by bonding. For instance, a ring of glue can be applied to the outer tube at the finger grip position, and abrasive particles can be ducted onto the glue, before drying.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,234 to Voss discloses a tampon applicator with an outer tube that is strengthened to resist deformation from gripping pressure. Tampon applicator includes a strengthening ring which is applied to the outer tube at the finger grip. The ring can be formed of paperboard, emery board, paper, plastic or similar material, and can either be in the form of a strip, or as a continuous ring. The strip or ring can be bonded to the outer tube by adhesive.
However, both U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,575,169 and 3,347,234 disclose finger grips that require numerous steps to assemble onto the tampon applicator, thereby increasing the complexity and manufacturing cost of the tampon applicator. That is, an adhesive is applied to either each separate gripping element or the outer surface of the tampon applicator. Each separate gripping element is then affixed to the outer surface of the tampon at the finger grip area. Moreover, the cardboard and paper grips may not maintain their shape. The emery board and plastic grips are cumbersome and aesthetically displeasing.
Thus, there is a need to provide a finger grip that provides increased gripping than those in the prior art, and is simple and cost effective to manufacture. There is also a need to provide a finger grip that can be assembled onto a tampon applicator with ease.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a finger grip that allows tampon applicators to be manufactured with a greater selection of coatings on the non-grip area so as to facilitate insertion ease and comfort without negatively impacting the ability to grasp the applicator during the use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a finger grip which is simple and low in cost to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a finger grip that can be connected to the tampon applicator before or after assembly of the applicator components.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention provides a tampon applicator barrel with a three-dimensional finger grip tape. The tampon applicator barrel includes a barrel and a three-dimensional finger grip tape connectable to a portion of the outer surface of the barrel. The tape is preferably positioned proximal to the rear of the barrel. The tape includes a first surface having at least one integrally formed raised structure to provide a textured surface, and a second surface opposite the first surface. The first surface of the tape provides a textured surface with improved gripability. The second surface is adhesive to connect the tape to the barrel. This may be accomplished by applying an external adhesive onto the second surface, or heating the second surface to a suitable temperature so that the second surface becomes adhesive.
In addition thereto, either in conjunction with the raised areas or without, the tape may be tacky or slightly rough, or have a higher coefficient of friction than the coating on the applicator""s non-grip areas. The taped finger grip would allow selection of coatings on the non-grip area which facilitate insertion ease and comfort without negatively impacting the ability to grasp the applicator.
The invention uses a tape that is circumferentially applied as a band to the finger grip area anytime after the applicator tube is formed. In the case where flat cardboard or paperboard blanks are convolutely formed into applicators, the taped grip could be applied prior to forming.